


Отцы и дети

by Gevion



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Габриэль знал, кем был его настоящий отец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienor_woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor_woods/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fathers and Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277956) by [alienor_woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor_woods/pseuds/alienor_woods). 



> Текст был переведен специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

Рождение вне брака — почти обязательное условие для каждого Борджиа. Мать назвала его Габриэлем в честь архангела, говорившего с Пресвятой Богородицей и принесшего благую весть о том, что она родит сына Божьего.

Вне брака были рождены его мать, дядья и старший брат Джованни, но несмотря на это Борджиа правят Ватиканом, Римом и каждым клочком благословенной Богом земли, что подчиняется Святой Римской Церкви. Они избавились от всех, кто из-за нечистой крови смел подвергать их положение сомнению.

Раньше Габриэль часто спрашивал у матери, кем был его отец — в детстве представлял того солдатом, погибшим в бою с именем «Лукреция» на губах. А когда немного подрос и начал лазать по тайным уголкам Ватикана, учась быть быстрым и незаметным, чтобы дядя Хуан не услышал о его проделках и не выкрутил ему ухо, решил, что отцом мог бы быть один из кардиналов: Габриэлю нравилась сама идея о человеке Господа, ради любви к его матери нарушившем обет целомудрия.

Пусть отец Джованни и был обычным слугой, он хотя бы оставил после себя могилу. Брат часто ходит к родительскому надгробию. Однажды Габриэль увязался с ним и стоял рядом, закрыв глаза и читая вместе с Джованни молитвы, делая вид, что они братья не только по утробе, но и по крови.

Когда Габриэлю исполняется пять лет и десять месяцев, к нему приходит осознание, что они с Джованни не могут быть родными: кроме темных волос они ничем друг на друга не похожи. Теплый оливковый оттенок кожи Джованни и шелковистые волосы делают его объектом внимания дам, шепчущихся на улице. Хоть Габриэль и младше на несколько лет, он уже перерос брата, а его черные кудри крупными кольцами рассыпаются по плечам.

Abuela гладит его по щеке и говорит, что он вылитый дядя Чезаре; дядя Хуан говорит то же самое, но в отличие от теплых, исполненных любовью слов Ваноццы его отдают ядом и горечью. Время от времени Габриэль ловит на себе его странные взгляды, а в подпитии Хуан называет его дважды-племянником. «Потому что ты самый младший, конечно же», — протрезвев, объясняет тот беспечно, но мать все равно сердито смотрит на него из своего кресла.

Габриэлю гораздо больше по душе дядя Чезаре, и он знает, что тот тоже любит его сильнее, чем Джованни. «Я не был и вполовину таким же красивым в твои годы», — шутит дядя, а мать смеется, закатывая глаза. Чезаре заменяет Габриэлю отца настолько, насколько тот мог лишь мечтать: учит ездить верхом, правильно держать меч, стрелять из лука. Даже нашептывает на ухо, как правильно ухаживать за дамами.

Однажды в полусне Габриэль говорит матери, что хотел бы, чтобы Чезаре был ему настоящим отцом, а не дядей. Та только поджимает губы и ведет пальцем по его носу, легко треплет за ямочку на подбородке.

Габриэль ничего не замечает вплоть до того момента, когда сам начинает ухаживать за женщинами. Теперь от видит, как низко ложится рука Чезаре на спину матери, отмечает, как дядя всегда отступает от нее на шаг, если Габриэль проходит мимо их комнат. Видит, насколько тесно они прижимаются друг к другу в танце, не отрывая друг от друга взглядов и не сбиваясь с ритма.

Однажды он заходит в спальню матери, чтобы забрать забытую ею сережку, огибает кровать и сразу же вспоминает уроки охоты и верховой езды — узнает знакомый запах. Постель матери пахнет Чезаре.

Дядя все так же заключает его в крепкие объятия, хоть и перестал обнимать Джованни еще несколько лет назад, продолжает целовать его в обе щеки и гордо хлопать по плечу. Иногда Чезаре сгребает Габриэля и Лукрецию в охапку, сжимая их в сокрушающем объятии, а дядя Хуан всегда за ними наблюдает.

В двадцать лет Габриэлю кажется, что он наконец-то смог разгадать причину раздраженных и многозначительных взглядов Хуана, которые тот бросает на брата и сестру, и его пристрастия к вину. Когда те находятся рядом, никого другого будто не существует — только Чезаре и Лукреция бок о бок на диване, склонившись друг к другу в тихой беседе.

Габриэля почти забавляет, что никто не замечает их близость. Abuela подходит к ним со спины, и они одновременно запечатлевают легкие поцелуи на ее тонкой, словно бумага, и мягкой коже щек, а она все говорит о том, как любит видеть своих детей вместе. Его Святейшество Дед треплет их по подбородкам, будто не замечая, что они давно выросли, и с важным видом рассуждает о значимости семьи. Даже Джованни не моргает и глазом, когда дядя Чезаре целует их мать в губы, желая спокойной ночи, — он всегда так делал, в конце концов, — несмотря на то, что кроме него так не поступает никто.

В двадцать два у Габриэля появляется собственный внебрачный ребенок, крошечная девочка по имени Изабелла Ваноцца, и он думает, что наконец-то постиг Божью любовь к людям. У дочери светлые волосы и карие глаза ее матери, и она идеальна. Дед Изабеллы не обрадовался тому, что его благородная дочь родила ребенка вне законного союза в шестнадцать лет, но Святой Отец устроил все необходимое и пообещал провести крещение правнучки лично.

Заслышав вести, мать и Чезаре немедленно выезжают и вскоре галопом заводят лошадей во двор. Габриэль с Изабеллой на руках со ступеней лестницы смотрит, как дядя помогает матери спешиться, а после оба с улыбками торопятся навстречу ему по мостовой.

— Хотите подержать внучку? — спрашивает Габриэль, кивая на белый кружевной сверток в руках, и слышит «да, любовь моя, конечно» от матери в ответ. Спустившись наконец во двор, он передает новорожденную дочь в объятия своего отца.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность Саше, всей команде Борджиа и, конечно же, автору прекрасного текста. Если вам понравился этот перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала)


End file.
